Spring Time
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The Michaelis family story possibly a one shot. Soma and Agni visit their friends and are reminded of what it feels like to bea family
1. Chapter 1

A/N Warmest greetings to you dear readers. I just want to thank you for still supporting this family. Also, I am unable to use my computer which has led me to find other means of continuing my stories.I bring this up to you because hard as I may try, I have quite a difficult time with this method and stories may contain more errors. I promise I will do my very best to avoid as many as i can.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Agni. The sun is shining and the weather is warm, truly a gift from the gods." Soma grinned as the two men made their way down the deserted cobblestone road, toward their destination.

"Yes, my prince. A good day to be with friends."Agni agreed.

"It has been such a long time since we last visited Ciel and his family. I'm sure the little ones have grown.I wonder if they remember us."

"It has not yet been a year since we last saw them, I'm sure they will remember."

Soon, the guard tower came into view along with the large stone wall.

"We're here Agni," Soma pointed out. "I just hope Ciel won't be so upset with us this time."They stepped onto the property and admired the lush green grass that stretched around the medieval style structure. Silver roses grew on either side of the front door. Butterflies fluttered across the lawn, drawn to the assortment of other flowers that had been planted in a small section of the grass.

"Look Agni, Ciel's gardener has improved, it reflects the season well." They approached the door but had no time to knock. They could hear the voices coming from the other side.

"Daddy, will the pretty things be out today, I like to see them with my mommy." Rachel said hopefully.

"I know dear one, I'm sure you can find at least one butterfly, after all, Finny did help you plant those flowers to attract them."

"Finny is very nice to me. I love our servants." Vincent added.

"Yes, and they love you too." Sebastian replied opening the door. Instantly, the children noticed the guests and smile but stayed behind their father.

"Hello Soma and Mummy Man!"Rachel greeted excitedly.

"Hello princess Rachel, children. Sebastian it is good to see you again my friend." Soma took a step back to allow the family to exit.

"We are not allowed to go outside until my Mommy or Daddy are out first, so we can be safe." The young princess explained.

"That is a very good rule to have. Your parents love you very much." Agni said.

"Oh yes, Mommy and Daddy love us. more than anything in the whole world. Even kitties and yummy chocolate!"She giggled and twirled happily. " Did you come to play with us and have snack time? "

"As long as your parents are all right with that plan, Agni and ii would love to join you."

"Since you actually called like ii asked you to before coming over and as long as you can behave yourselves, it's fine with me." Ciel said joining his family. Angelina and Kathryn stood on either side of their mother.

"Just keep in mind that Angelina is our wild child, she's quick to anger and doesn't take to. Sudden movement well when she's upset. If she growls at you, call either Sebastian or me and we will handle iit. Try not to run from her, if she can tell you're scared in the moment, she will take advantage." Ciel warned.

"Right, I promise we will do as you say."

"Then you can play with the children."Ciel said, leading his daughters into the yard.

" Meemee!' Kathryn cried pointing to a passing butterfly. The demonling reached out to the creature. Ciel smiled.

"That's a butterfly, Kathryn. An Orange one."

"Meemee, my?" Kathryn asked making soft grasping motions .

"You can't keep it, it likes to fly about outside. Be still, maybe one will come over." He knelt down putting an arm around them. Soma watched in awe. Moments passed before a yellow butterfly landed on Kathryn's arm. The child whimpered fearfully at first, then, receiving assurance from Ciel, fear turned to laughter.

"That's right, it won't hurt you. See, it tickles when it crawls, it's not trying to be scary." He soothed. Angelina clapped for her sister.

"My,my." She cried. Kathryn moved closer to her twin, allowing the insect to leave her and go to Angelina.

"Mr. Prince Soma, come and see, we will race and you tell us which one is faster." Rachel grabbed his hand leaving no time to protest.

He had almost forgotten how welcoming the young Michaelis children could be, one thing was clear to him. Anytime he found himself at the gate of the castle, was just like coming home again and spring time with the Michaelis family was the best way to spend the season.


	2. Chapter 2

"My Meemee!" Angelina and Kathryn cried, running toward Ciel as fast as they could go, their tiny arms outstretched grasping for their mother.

Ciel continued walking backward, keeping the girls within view.

"Come on little ones, see if you can catch me." Ciel challenged much to the twins' delight.

The girls shrieked with joy as they got closer. Soma and Agni grinned, they found themselves tossing a large ball to Evian, Vincent and Rowan while Rachel was busy attempting to place an oversized pink hat on Pluto's head. Sebastian watched his eldest daughter in amusement.

"Here puppy, I want you to wear it to my tea party." She called to the demon hound who was currently backing away from the child.

"Mr. Prince Soma, Mummy Man, we are happy when you play with us. You are funny!" Evian giggled.

"We are more than happy to be here. We love playing with all of you. I consider you all to be my family, your mother is like a younger brother to me."

"I have a brother that is not as old as me!" Vincent said pointing to Rowan. The young princes giggled.

"Will you have snack time with us, you can sit at the table and eat some cake. We like cake, dad says we get it from Mum." Rowan said nodding slowly.

"That would be great. Thank you for inviting us."

"You are welcome. It is so sad that your family does not have tea and snack time for you. You can come have it here. Mommy will let you if you ask." Rachel said now leading Pluto by the rope which served as a leash. The hound stared down at his feet resigned to his fate. Sebastian chuckled at the demonling walking the massive dog.

"My goodness, so much like your mother." He said.

"Yes. I am good and mommy is good too. Mr. Prince Soma, do you know that I can be like mommy?" The conversation was interrupted by the excited shriek from the youngest Michaelis girls, who now had their mother seated on the ground, their tiny hands wrapped around him.

"My Meemee, Dadyee, My Meemee!" Kathryn cried.

"Well done, you caught your mother at last." Sebastian praised as the older children clapped.

"Masters, the refreshments have been laid out and Lady Elizabeth has returned as well, I have made fresh lemonade and Strawberries with cream. If you would follow me to the courtyard, the table has been set." Cynna announced. Sebastian moved to his mate holding out a hand. Ciel allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

" Meemee? " the girls said reaching for Ciel's hands.

"You're coming too." Just as Ciel was about to take their hands, he found himself in Sebastian's arms.

"Dadyee...my Meemee!" Angel grasped for Ciel.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"I do believe it's my turn to play with you dearest." The former butler replied with a grin.

"Dadyee, Mine!" Angelina declared. Without another word, Sebastian ran toward the castle, careful to keep his daughters in view. The twins looked at each other as if unsure of what they should do. Suddenly Angelina rushed forward, narrowing her crimson eyes at her father and leaving Kathryn behind.

Kathryn frowned, rubbing her eyes. Soma and Agni knelt down to comfort the princess.

"It's all right, don't cry." Soma soothed. "They are only playing." Kathryn whimpered softly with tears in her eyes. She raised her arms, making small grabbing motions.

"I don't think your mother would like that." Soma said as the child sobbed. Instantly Sebastian had returned carrying both his daughter and his mate. He released Ciel who held out his arms to the child.

The toddler rushed to her mother and was taken to Sebastian.

"Apologize immediately." Ciel demanded. "You may be her father but the one thing I will never tolerate from anyone is hurting my children."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed his daughter's head.

"Kathryn, Daddy is very sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to upset you dear one. I thought you would follow Angel."

"Take Angelina to the table, I'll be there shortly." Ciel said cuddling the girl.

"As you wish,my love." He replied turning from them and making his way to their destination, Leaving Ciel with their visitors.

Kathryn rested her head on Ciel's shoulder and soon calmed down.

"I saw the pair of you." Ciel said. " when you were trying to comfort her."

"That's what friends do for each other, I just hope-'

" thank you." The sincerity in the former Earl's tone wasn't something they had expected.

"You're welcome, my friend." Soma too had changed his tone and it seemed that the older Prince an his servant had found a moment of understanding with Ciel.

"Thank you for having us here, Agni and I enjoy being with your family. You have beautiful children, Ciel. They have such love in their hearts,which can only have come from a wonderful mother." Soma commented, hoping to use the moment to repair the damage he had done upon first discovering Ciel's secret.

"They are wonderful children, but I can't take all the credit. Sebastian loves them just as much." Soma allowed himself a faint smile.

"Of course. I have seen him with his children. You are both doing a great job raising them, you should be very proud, not just of them but yourselves as well." Kathryn raised her head reaching out for Soma once more.

"M-my?" Her soft voice called.

"Look Agni, I think the little princess likes us." The obnoxious tone had returned causing Ciel to sigh.

"All right Kathryn." Said shifting her in his arms. "Would you like to hold her?" He offered catching both men off guard.

"Are you sure, you have never-"

"I'm sure. Let's be clear about this, I don't allow just anyone to be near my children and I'm even more selective about who I give permission to pick them up. They're my entire world and I don't give permission lightly. Do you understand?"

"We will be very gentle. I'm honored that you would give me this chance. I know they are precious to you. I also care for your family as if they were my own...all of you."

"I wouldn't let this happen if I thought any differently." Ciel moved closer.

"What exactly-"

'She's reaching for you, just take her under her arms like you would a human child."Soma did as he was instructed and pulled her close to him.

"I, my." She greeted.

"That's her way of saying hello." Ciel explained.

"I see, hello little princess." Soma's grin widened when the girl rested her head on his shoulder. The youngest Michaelis child grabbed Agni's shirt.

"My!"

"Looks like she wants you next. You don't have to, but if you want to then it's all right with me. But we should get to the courtyard before there aren't any strawberries left." Ciel said leading them into the castle.

"how fortunate are we Agni, to have such friends and this feeling of belonging. One I wish was as strong in my own home. "

"We were blessed, my Prince." Agni replied.

"Yes, what a wonderful blessing it is."


End file.
